Love Is
by Falcon Horus
Summary: Kaylee's mind wanders... KayleeInara


**Title: Love Is**

**Author: Falcon Horus**

**Pairing: Kaylee/Inara**

**Rating: Teens**

**Spoilers: When In Love**

**Summary: Kaylee's mind wanders...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a gorram thing….though the storyline is mine and mine alone**

**AN: Okay, I wrote this one in class just like its twin piece (sorta) 'Love'. It suddenly hit me and I had to grab a piece of paper to write it down. My pen could barely follow my thoughts. My muse is definitely still alive and kicking. A big thank you goes to my best friends who keep urging me to write more!**

**And remember, feedback gives me a happy tingly feeling!**

They were sitting in the dining area, relaxing a little before everybody would come filing in for their late dinner. They had left the piece of rock they had landed on hours ago but since trade had gone south again, way south this time, they were still working on fixing some of the physical damage most of the attendees of the trading party had sustained during the ensuing bar brawl.

Kaylee winced involuntarily as Inara traced the bruise on her jaw. Yes, she too had been on the receiving end of a blow, though the man who had done the punching was now probably scooping up his teeth in the dust somewhere. She pulled back, away from the hand, sending an apologetic look her lover's way.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie." She shuffled closer again, and rested her head on the Companion's shoulder, mind you not the side where the big bruise was forming. Yes, it would have all the colors of the rainbow before it would disappear again. Though Simon made sure the swelling was kept down to acceptable levels, when he had given her the ice pack to hold, though Inara had soon taken over caressing the bruised skin gently.

Simon, she thought. A small smile formed as she remembered how cute he had looked, all flustered from running back to the mule. It had sorta been his fault trade had gone wrong. He hadn't said one wrong thing, not even a good curse and yet the others had been somehow offended by him. What exactly had been the cause of that wasn't quite clear but from the ranting and cussing they had soon found out they didn't like his uptight-ness.

As soon as they had arrived back at Serenity he had told the Captain he was no longer available as the 'buyer'. Of course the Captain had nodded and if it hadn't been for the small trace of blood on her face, he would have made a clear getaway. But since Inara had been waiting for them, he was taken aside. Kaylee hadn't heard much of their conversation since she had still been chuckling loudly over Simon's bad luck, just like Jayne who had added a few extra rude comments. It was only after she had heard her name being called that she had turned away from the Doctor's misery. Her Companion had genuinely been concerned about her well-fare, and had asked the Captain in the friendliest way possible not to jeopardize the mechanic's safety like he always liked to do.

"Kaylee?" She blinked upon hearing her sweet and caring voice. "What are you thinking about?" She looked up to find those sweet brown eyes stare back at her and smiled.

"Nothin'." Inara seemed to settle with the answer but knew pretty well what kept the little one's mind so busy sometimes.

"Hello ladies." Shepherd Book entered the area and smiled at them. "Shall I prepare us a meal?" He disappeared in the kitchen and soon he was making something that would do for a dinner.

They were joined by the rest of the crew and soon joined them at the table. Kaylee was sitting at the head as always, with Inara on her left and Simon on her right. She was sitting between her two favorite people and yet she felt incredibly awkward. She could literally feel his stare. She would be glad if he stopped doing that but it seemed he did it subconsciously and when someone would gently make him aware of what he was doing he always looked like innocence impersonated. She knew he harbored feelings for her, like she had for him.

She had given him so many opportunities to express them but he had waited too long and she had drifted into Inara's loving embrace. She had been having feelings for both of them for quite a while, and since Simon didn't seem to notice those feelings, she had made her choice. She loved Inara unconditionally and with all her heart, just like she did with Serenity. She felt safe and secure with both of them. Simon was a good friend she knew she could trust with her life, like he had proven when he had treated her attacker with one hell of an uppercut, but that was all there was, trust and friendship, nothing more.

There was some shuffling of feet, and the next moment Simon cleared his throat and his stare was gone. Inara patted her hand and smiled, ensuring her in that way he wouldn't be doing any staring any time soon again.


End file.
